


eventually (I fall into you)

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: It feels like Wonshik has disappeared from this side of Earth.(or the one where Jaehwan wears a wig and Wonshik needs a moment)





	eventually (I fall into you)

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, I hope you like this ♥

It started like this:

Jaehwan sneaking up behind Wonshik, asking “What do you think?” in the cutest and most obnoxious voice he could think of, a handful of seconds before the crew had called them to their positions.

His only objective had been to make Wonshik laugh and maybe get a nice compliment that made him feel warm inside.

He had not noticed the way Wonshik’s breath had hitched, nor the way it took him a moment too long to start moving, following through to get beside him on the side of the set. He had not thought anything of the way Wonshik had stayed quiet while Jaehwan focused on his lines, question forgotten.

He definitely missed the way Wonshik’s eyes followed him around the room, even when he wasn’t moving.

Jaehwan had been too focused on the wrong things, before. 

Distracting things like the warmth of Wonshik’s body so close to his, or the way that suit made him look even taller, or remembering the way they had looked side by side when he checked the mirror on the way there.

Very nice things that hadn’t let him see the very obvious thing that was in front of him.

*

It feels like Wonshik has disappeared from this side of Earth.

There are only so many excuses Jaehwan can use to walk around the set aimlessly without revealing his true intentions, and he’s starting to run out of them. It shouldn’t be this difficult; the studio is not that big, and Wonshik has always been terrible at hide and seek.

He walks by one of the full-sized mirrors beside the make up station, and his own reflection catches his attention. Twirls a little, making the skirt and the wig move with him, and he can’t stop the smile spreading on his lips. 

He doesn’t know what magic the stylists used, but he’s really enjoying this. 

The skirt tickles when it moves around his legs in a thrilling, pleasant way, so it’s not really his fault when he stays there a moment too long, moving around, thinking of what he will do when he eventually finds Wonshik.

_Such a shame this look would be so difficult to maintain_, Jaehwan thinks, or he would absolutely do it again.

He does not pout to his own reflection when thinking about having to take all of this off. And he _definitely_ does not squeak when he hears a noise somewhere behind him either.

He turns around, heart racing, and approaches the corner where the noise came from. He doesn’t know what he was thinking, this was ridiculous, he thinks, _next time hide and take out your phone, like hyung_. 

There’s no one but a fallen box on the ground in the middle of the corridor as proof that the sound was a very real thing, and for a moment Jaehwan hopes very very hard that ghosts are a real thing.

*

Actually, if Jaehwan had stopped and thought about it, he would have realized it started like this:

Wonshik looking at Jaehwan and storming out of the dressing room, finding somewhere less dangerous to be in. Sanghyuk and Hongbin sharing a knowing look and poking Jaehwan, calling him “noona” and telling him to go show everyone how hot he looked like that.

*

It takes way too much time and some staff bribing, but Jaehwan finally finds Wonshik in one of the waiting rooms. He’s sure he looked here before, and he’s sure it was empty, but if he’s going to owe some favors, the least he can do is check if it’s going to be worth it. He opens the door quietly, peeking through the crack as he does, and indeed, there he finds Wonshik: laying across three seats, an arm over his eyes.

He looks very comfortable there, and most definitely not suspecting that anyone could come in here at any moment. 

Jaehwan feels _almost_ bad for what he’s about to do. 

“So this is what you were hiding,” he says, opening the door wide. Wonshik startles, flailing dramatically as he sits up in a very good impression of Taekwoon, limbs everywhere, and stares at Jaehwan with something that looks like shock in his eyes. 

_Huh_, he thinks. Not the reaction he expected. Jaehwan is not sure what it _is_ exactly, but it worries him all the same.

Jaehwan waits at the entrance, waits for Wonshik’s comment, for Wonshik’s _anything_, but after being startled, Wonshik only stares at him. Waiting, Jaehwan realizes. 

Wonshik doesn’t take his eyes off him. 

Jaehwan takes a tentative step into the room, letting the door close back. He feels the tension, in Wonshik’s posture, but also between them, and it’s that which encourages him to take another step, and then another one when Wonshik’s kind-of-shock expression deepens, but doesn’t stop him. _What are you hiding from?_ Jaehwan wants to ask. _Are you hiding from me?_ also comes to mind, but neither question is voiced. He shortens the gap between them, slow steps that seem to take forever, until he can sit on one of the seats beside Wonshik’s.

“Can I?” Is what he asks in the end. Wonshik nods, wordless, and tenses even more as Jaehwan sits. Jaehwan wonders what will happen if he touches Wonshik. Wonders what will happen to make him snap. 

Wonders, maybe, if it’s his fault. 

And _that_ worries Jaehwan. The seconds stretch between them, and Jaehwan thinks of what could have happened for him to cause Wonshik such distress. Wonshik, who always has shared everything with him. If he is not sharing, Jaehwan does not think it’s his place to ask. For now, at least. What he can do, though, is distract him.

Ignoring the situation the best he can, he squares himself, and remembers what brought him there in the first place.

“Hey, look” Jaehwan says, doing his best to make the situation as light as he can. He moves his head left and right, the wig following along, its sound being the only thing disturbing the silence in the room. Sure enough, Wonshik follows the movement with his eyes, the only proof that he is truly paying attention. “What do you think?” he asks, tilting his head to the side in the most adorable way he can manage.

Wonshik makes a wounded noise, and Jaehwan stills, worried. Act and distraction forgotten.

“Hey,” Jaehwan says, and moves closer, somehow not quite touching him. Concerned, hands hovering over him, trying to see what part of him is hurt to make him sound like that. Careful enough to not touch him, not wanting to make it worse. He looks and looks and doesn’t see anything obviously wrong, “Do you hurt somewhere?” he asks, looking up to Wonshik when he does, only to get a tiny pained noise in answer. _It is no good if Wonshik forces himself to be around if he’s injured_, Jaehwan thinks. It doesn’t make sense. He must know that. “Do you need me to call someone? I am sure if you’re hurt they will let you go to the hospital, Wonshik-ah.”

He’s fretting, Jaehwan knows, but in his defense, Wonshik is making him really really worried. 

“No hospital,” he blurts. They are the first real words he has said since Jaehwan entered, Jaehwan notes. He also sounds terribly strained, so Jaehwan doesn’t quite believe him.

“No hospital?” Jaehwan argues, “Look at you, you even sound like you’re in pain.” Wonshik’s knuckles, Jaehwan notes, are white from clenching his fists tight.

“I’m okay, I’m not hurt,” Wonshik says, voice breaking at the end. 

_Not hurt, sure_.

“It’s okay to say you’re in pain, Wonshik-ah,” Jaehwan says in the softest voice possible, looking in his eyes as his hands go straight for his body to search for the pain, so he can be more specific than _he makes squeaky noises_ when calling for help. 

And of course, that’s when all hell breaks loose. All of a sudden Wonshik gets up as if he’s been zapped, standing by the nearest wall, and _then_ looks at Jaehwan as if somehow that hurt him more. 

Jaehwan is trying very hard to not get more worried, but he’s not sure he’s succeeding. He did not expect Wonshik to bolt, so he doesn’t move from his seat even if the only thing he wants to do is get up and _make sure Wonshik is okay_. Doing that might result with Wonshik running from the room, so he refrains. “Wonshik-ah,” Jaehwan starts again, trying to, at least, reason with him.

“It’s you,” he blurts. And for the first time since Jaehwan entered the room, Wonshik looks away.

“Me? Did I hurt you? When did I-,” Jaehwan starts, then he corrects himself. It doesn’t matter when it happened, does it. Only than it did and that it’s making Wonshik be like this. “ I did not notice, I am so so-”

“No. It’s not like that,” Wonshik interrupts him. Jaehwan is about to get up and _protest_ but something must show up on his face because Wonshik raises his hand to stop him. They stare at each other for some moments, until Wonshik tries talking again. “It’s the whole…” Wonshik starts but doesn’t finish the sentence, doing a vague gesture with his hands, signaling to the entirety of Jaehwan, ears turning red.

What.

“What.”

But Wonshik doesn’t offer anything else, looking away from him for the second time now, leaving Jaehwan to figure it out for himself.

Jaehwan feels his mouth dry at the implication. He’s happy Wonshik is not _hurting_ hurting, but this feels huge.

“Oh my god,” Jaehwan says after a bit. He’s not sure how much time has passed, but he knows for sure that every step Wonshik took was a step too far. “You like it!” He says, more of a confirmation than the question he means to ask.

“Yeah,” Wonshik confirms anyway, head hanging down and definitely embarrassed.

And something, finally, clicks on Jaehwan’s head. “And you were hiding from _me_?”

Wonshik makes that noise, again, wounded and pathetic, like he doesn’t like what he’s hearing because it’s _true_. Jaehwan can’t believe he has been this stupid. 

He’s not sure he’s referring to Wonshik, or himself.

Wonshik looks up, looks back _at him_ now and Jaehwan feels short of breath. 

Something flutters in Jaehwan’s chest, hopeful and new and familiar all at once. It’s something shiny and warm that should not be discussed in a rush, so he pushes it back, files it for later.

Wonshik didn’t give him any compliment, not in the way Jaehwan was hoping to wrangle out of him when he first was searching for him, but the way he’s looking at him, even if he doesn’t let his eyes stay for long, is definitely better.

It is more than he could have wished for.

*

But really, if we are being honest, it started like this: nights that turned into mornings, staying over together and sometimes _not sleeping_ together. Walks and calls for something more than business, something different than just fun.

Lingering hands and borrowed clothes and more than a warm body to sleep beside of.

*

Jaehwan can’t look away.

Wonshik is still standing all the way across the room, and he’s still looking at Jaehwan like he’s the most precious and the most dangerous thing in the world. 

It’s definitely more than what Jaehwan knows how to deal with. 

The first thing is to get rid of all this distance between them, he thinks. He would walk there, but he’s not sure if his legs are going to be able to hold his weight right now. So he tries the next best thing he can think of.

“Why are you so far away,” Jaehwan says sweetly, “come sit with me.” _I don’t bite_, he wants to say, but he’s not sure Wonshik would believe him. 

Wonshik’s stare doesn’t waver, and Jaehwan wonders if there’s still a chance of him bolting out, running away. That is, until Wonshik gives up, sighing, and sits beside Jaehwan again. On the same chair where there is barely any space between them. Jaehwan is very aware of that now. 

Jaehwan is also reckless, because what comes out of his mouth next is this:

“Let’s take a picture!”

If anyone asked him what he’s doing right now, Jaehwan is not sure he would be able to answer. His own heart jumps to his throat when he finishes speaking, and Wonshik chokes on air.

There’s a strained _what_ coming out of his mouth and well, Jaehwan can’t back out now, can he.

Jaehwan reaches for his phone on instinct, but then he remembers that the very cute costume has zero pockets and that he left the phone with his clothes, all the way back in their own changing room. That leaves only one phone they can use. 

Wonshik, who has seen him try to search for his phone in his non-existent pockets, figures it out before Jaehwan has the chance to open his mouth, and gives in. He even has the nerve to sigh exaggeratedly when handing it over, even when his ears are slightly redder than they were before.

“Thank you,” Jaehwan says, fully in character. It feels like playing with fire, and he’s not sure he’ll mind the burn. He unlocks his phone with as much ease as if it were his own, opening the camera without hesitation.

His own face greets him there and he’s surprised to see he does not look as affected as he feels, and once again, he thanks whatever trick they used on him. He should ask them how they did some of this, because with the way Wonshik is looking at him right now, he might need it at some point.

He moves himself around, changing position until the both of them are together in the frame. He takes the picture, and a couple more for good measure, but he can’t help the feeling that something feels off about it. Maybe is the angle, he thinks, and gives the phone back to Wonshik,

“You take it,” Jaehwan orders and it surprises him how Wonshik doesn’t even blink before adjusting his arm to his favorite selfie position. And then he sees it. What felt off about it. “Wait,” he says, and Wonshik pauses his movements obediently, phone still high in the air.

And then Jaehwan pulls his wig aside for a moment. And lays his head on Wonshik’s shoulder, feeling him tense the moment his cheek makes contact with the suit. Not happy enough with what he’s seeing, Jaehwan sneaks a hand around Wonshik’s waist and fits himself closer to Wonshik, hearing his heartbeat as quick as his own feels. Wonshik follows suit and wraps the arm that he’s not using for the picture around his shoulders. It feels like he belongs there, Jaehwan’s brain provides. It’s too much to think about it now.

The photo, of course, looks perfect.

Before he can think better of it, he kisses Wonshik's cheek on the way up. His hands are still around his waist when Wonshik turns to him and they are so close he can feel every one of Wonshik's breaths. 

He wants to fall so bad, he wants to just let go and kiss him and-

Jaehwan’s thought is interrupted by Hongbin, also in costume, knocking on the very open door. He is kind enough to not say anything of the way they untangle from each other, even if Jaehwan knows they will be hearing about this for the rest of the year.

*

Jaehwan is sure they are going to have to talk about what *that* was. It’s probably going to happen over dinner, if they are alone; or way later into the night, if they are not. He feels nervous every time he turns to look at Wonshik, the anticipation building in this stomach. He wishes for time to go faster, for the day to end quicker.

In the meantime, he teases.

“So what part do you like most of the outfit?” He waits until Wonshik looks at him, winking at him when their eyes meet. “I personally like how the wig looks, doesn’t it make my neck look longer?”

They are definitely not alone this time when Jaehwan tilts his head, showing Wonshik said neck and he pays attention to the way his mouth opens slightly. Definitely the best. 

He definitely doesn’t miss the way Wonshik is not leaving, not after what happened, not even with the teasing. Jaehwan feels like a fool but he thinks he might dare to hope.

*

Jaehwan is too busy being focused on torturing Wonshik slowly when someone comes to fetch them to keep filming.

Then Jaehwan focuses on staying close to Wonshik, fingers grazing his as they walk. He feels Wonshik’s eyes on him but pretends not to, smiling to himself.

He’s going to pay for that when they are alone, and he honestly can’t wait.

*

It doesn’t matter how it starts, what matters is how it ends.

How it ends is with Wonshik leaving the set with his arm over Jaehwan’s shoulders even as Sanghyuk teases something about a date, not letting him go even after they walk away from the cameras and staff. 

It follows with him managing to get them away without any of the members or staff following them, into one of the dark empty offices, and cornering Jaehwan against the wall, and teasing Jaehwan, nosing his way to his ear, feeling the way the wig tickles them both. It goes with a kiss that makes Jaehwan thankful they are done with filming because he doesn’t think any lipstick would survive the way they are kissing. 

Jaehwan holds on for dear life, creasing Wonshik’s shirt, keeping him close by the tie, and weeps a little inside feeling the way Wonshik holds his neck with the same care he would handle the most delicate piece of art. 

There’s a knock on the door and Hakyeon’s stern voice of “not here” and “we’re not going to wait for you” and they fix themselves as well as they can, but it still goes on, with Wonshik holding to one of Jaehwan’s fingers, leading the way back to the dressing room to change back before the rest can leave without them. Discreet, but enough for now.

It goes on when Jaehwan gets down with Wonshik when they drop him off at his studio and none of the others dare to say anything about it. When they enter the elevator and they don’t move, but now, in here, they share a secret smile that they couldn’t turn down even if they wanted to. 

What it matters is that even when they fall asleep later, with Wonshik’s head tucked under Jaehwan’s, after everything is said and done and all that is left to do is enjoy of all the ways they fit well together, it’s not over.

It’s never really over.

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to M, T and J for the hand-holding and all the help. 
> 
> And thank you for reading ♥


End file.
